Find Me
by Lyssar
Summary: After an argument, Kurt decides to "go out for a while." Blaine falls asleep before he comes back, and when Kurt calls him, he's incredibly disoriented. What really happened to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** It's high time I shared something new, isn't it? I haven't officially abandoned anything that's incomplete; I'm just lacking in inspiration :( I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Blaine jolted awake, bolting upright on the couch and clutching a hand to his chest. He rubbed his eyes blearily.<p>

_What on earth -_

"Call from Kurt Hummel. Call from -"

Blaine snatched up his phone. "Hello?"

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice was faint, as if he were far away from his phone. "Blaine, I'm …I'm cold," he whispered.

Blaine was sure his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He swallowed hard. "Do you know where you are, babe?"

"N-noooo." Blaine could hear him start to cry.

"Kurt, are you bleeding anywhere?" Blaine asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"N-N-No." His breath hitched on a sob. "My head hurts, Blaine. Come pick me up."

Blaine jumped up, dashing into the bedroom, cursing under his breath when he stubbed his toe against the dresser in his haste.

"B-blaine? W-what's going on?" Blaine could barely make out the words through Kurt's sobs.

"I ran into the dresser, babe. I have to find my headset or I won't be able to hear you as I'm walking." Blaine yanked drawers open, scattering the contents around the room as he pawed through them. "I need you to calm down a little, okay?"

"I...I c-c-can't. I don't know where I am, and I'm cold and I'm s-s-s-scared." Kurt began crying in earnest, and Blaine could almost feel his heart breaking.

"Breathe for me, babe," he whispered. "Listen to me breathing and try to breathe at the same time, okay? Just little breaths. Blaine inhaled and exhaled slowly, taking shallow breaths and listening as Kurt's sobs gradually quieted, his breathing evening out to match Blaine's. "Good job," Blaine whispered. "Take the phone away from your ear for a second, okay? I'm plugging in my headset." Blaine jammed the earbuds into his ears. "Kurt?"

"Please come get me, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"I will. I'm walking out the door right now."

Blaine tapped at the screen of his phone, opening up the GPS tracker that Kurt had installed on his phone, allowing him to search for Kurt's phone in an emergency. He flew down the stairs as he waited impatiently for it to load. A small blue dot was dropped on the map and began pulsing softly.

"Kurt?"

Silence. Blaine felt panic rising up again.

"Kurt, if you can hear me, I need you to say my name."

"I'm so cold, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"I know, babe, I know. I know where you are, and I'm coming, okay?"

Kurt didn't respond.

"Babe, I need you to keep talking to me. You have to stay awake until I find you."

" 'bout what," Kurt murmured. "Can't I just sleep for a little while? So tired..."

"Kurt!" Blaine said sharply.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore," Kurt grumbled.

"Just a few more minutes," Blaine said. "I'll be there soon, and I'll take you home and you can sleep as much as you want."

" 'kay," Kurt murmured. He was silent for a moment. "So pretty," he whispered.

"What's pretty, Kurt?"

"The man in front of me."

Blaine's heart turned to ice.

"He looks just like you," Kurt continued. "Blaine, if you're here, why are we talking on the phone?"

"I'm not there, yet, Kurt." Blaine forced himself to try to stay calm as he began walking faster, nearly jogging by now. "Is...is the man still there?"

"He's been here the whole time," Kurt said.

Blaine began running as terror began racing through his veins.

"I see him every time I close my eyes," Kurt said.

Blaine nearly collapsed with relief. He glanced at his phone and noticed he was less than a block from where Kurt was supposed to be. "I'm almost there, sweetheart," he said. "Are you in between buildings?"

"Mmhmm," Kurt murmured.

"Can you see the street at all?"

"No..."

Blaine was standing where the blue dot had dropped on the map. There were several alleys nearby. "Can you yell for me, sweetheart? Take a deep breath, set your phone down and scream my name."

" 'kay." Blaine heard Kurt inhale deeply. He yanked the earbuds out of his ears and strained to hear any sound.

" ...aiiiiiiiiiiine." Blaine groaned in frustration. He couldn't determine _where_ the sound was coming from.

He jammed one of the earbuds into his ear. "Kurt? Can you hear me?"

"Y-yes."

"I need you to keep yelling, okay? Keep yelling until I get to you. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try," Kurt whispered. He took a deep breath, and Blaine closed his eyes as he strained to hear. He walked down one of the alleys, listening for Kurt's voice. Hearing nothing, he crossed the street to the alley on the other side.

"...aiiiiiiiine. Blaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine."

Kurt's voice was getting louder. Blaine walked quickly through the alley, turning on the flash on his phone to light the way.

"Kurt, I can hear you. Can you see my light? Kurt!"

Blaine glanced at his phone.

The call had been ended. He quickly called Kurt back, only to be sent straight to voicemail.

The battery in Kurt's phone had died.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "Kurt, _where are you?"_

" 'ver here." Blaine could just make out the direction of Kurt's voice.

"Raise your hand so I can see you," Blaine called, eyes frantically searching the alley.

His light caught a flash of movement a few yards away, and Blaine dashed forward, dropping to his knees and clasping Kurt's hand between his own.

"You found me," Kurt whispered, eyes opening slowly. "You finally found me." Tears filled his eyes, running down his cheeks as sobs wracked his body.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him, and Kurt clung tightly. "It's alright," Blaine whispered, one hand tangling in Kurt's hair while the other rubbed up and down his spine. "It's alright; I'm here, and I'm going to get you home."

Blaine waited for Kurt's sobs to calm before gently pulling away. Kurt's hands latched onto his sweatshirt as Blaine raised a hand to wipe away Kurt's tears. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands in his own, carefully loosening their hold on his sweatshirt.

"Blaine -"

"Shhh," Blaine whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Kurt's forehead. "You're freezing, and I need to take off my sweatshirt so you can wear it home."

Kurt relaxed a little, dropping his hands into his lap as Blaine tugged off his sweatshirt. He wasn't wearing a shirt underneath, and Kurt reached forward, running his hands over Blaine's torso.

"No, no, no," Blaine said, batting Kurt's hands away. "Arms up." Kurt's eyes fell shut as he raised his arms above his head. Blaine tugged the sweatshirt over Kurt's head and down his torso. He rested his hands on either side of Kurt's face. "Let's go home, sweetheart." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, tugging him upright. "Arm around my shoulders, okay?"

Kurt leaned heavily on him. "So tired..." he whispered.

Blaine kissed his cheek. "I know, babe. Let's get you home so we can go to bed."

The trip back to the apartment was significantly slower than Blaine's mad dash to find Kurt. They walked for nearly an hour before finally reaching the building, and Blaine was fighting off tremors as his body struggled to stay warm.

Kurt sagged against him as they entered the building, and Blaine jabbed a finger into his side. "_OW_," Kurt protested, bolting upright and rubbing his side.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said. "But I can't possibly carry you up to our apartment right now. You have to stay awake so you can walk with me."

Kurt grumbled at him, and the two of them slowly made their way up the three flights of stairs to their apartment. Once inside, Kurt slumped down against the door, his head lolling to the side. Blaine sighed, toeing off his shoes before kneeling next to him. "Come here," he whispered, tucking an arm behind Kurt's knees and the other behind his back. "Arms around my neck, okay?" Kurt draped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck, and Blaine slowly stood, groaning a little as he adjusted to Kurt's weight in his arms. He walked carefully down the hall to their room, setting Kurt down on top of the bed and removing his shoes. He wrestled with the covers for a moment, tugging them out from beneath Kurt and then tucking him in.

"Stay," Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Of course I will." He crossed the room and closed the door softly before returning to the bed. Kurt rolled onto his side as Blaine slid under the covers, wrapping an arm tight around his torso and resting his head on Blaine's chest.

" 'night, Blaine," Kurt murmured.

Blaine kissed his hair. "Good night," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I know you all are curious as to what happened to Kurt and why he wasn't home - the boys will discuss this in a future chapter. Stay tuned, and thanks so much for reviewing - I love seeing what you guys think!

This story has 4 chapters and an epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Blaine jolted awake again, rubbing his eyes blearily as he struggled to adjust to the darkness in their room. He tried to sit up, only to be stopped by an arm gripping his waist tightly. And that's when he realized that Kurt was curled up against his chest, sobbing brokenly and clutching Blaine like a lifeline. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, tugging him close and murmuring into his hair as he rubbed a hand up and down his back.<p>

Kurt's sobs quieted gradually, tapering off into sniffles and hiccups before his stuttering breaths finally evened out once more.

The next time Blaine woke, sunlight was just beginning to stream through the curtains. He groaned, stretching his arms over his head and reaching to the side.

Kurt's side of the bed was empty.

Blaine flung the covers aside, leaping from the bed and yanking the bedroom door open. He paused in the hallway, listening for any sound to indicate where Kurt was.

He heard retching from the bathroom and sighed, walking over and gently opening the door.

"Kurt?"

"Go...away," Kurt managed, hands clutching the toilet fiercely.

Blaine knelt next to him, resting a hand on his neck.

"Leave me alone," Kurt snarled, yanking his hand away.

Blaine sat motionless for a moment, pressing his lips together and rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Fine," he said, rising and leaving the room. "Take care of yourself, then." He slammed the bathroom door closed and returned to the bedroom, closing and locking the door before flinging himself back onto the bed.

Less than five minutes passed before Blaine heard a pounding on the door. Blaine buried his face in his pillow and yanked another over his head, trying to muffle the noise.

"Blaine...Blaine..._Blaine..." _Kurt was crying again, sobbing Blaine's name as he continued to pound on the door. Blaine felt tears well in his own eyes and wet the pillow beneath him. He clutched the pillow tighter around his head, resisting the urge to get up and go to Kurt.

The pounding stopped. After a few moments of silence, Blaine heard Kurt whimper. "Blaine, _please_, I'm...I'm _sorry_."

And then he began sobbing in earnest.

Blaine groaned, flinging the pillow at the door and clapping his hands over his ears. After a few minutes, he dropped his hands and listened. Kurt was still crying, more softly now, and he'd stopped pounding on the door. Blaine stood, crossing the room and slowly opening the door.

Kurt lay just outside the door, an arm wrapped tight around his stomach, the other flung over his face to muffle his sobs. His face was flushed red and tear-streaked, his shoulders shaking violently.

Blaine sighed. "Oh, _Kurt_." He bent down, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Kurt dropped his arm, reaching up and wrapping his hand tight around Blaine's wrist. "I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_, I'm - " He stopped speaking abruptly, rolling over and dashing back to the bathroom.

Blaine followed, standing in the entryway until Kurt's stomach had stopped heaving. He stepped into the bathroom and knelt next to him, rubbing a hand up and down his back. "I'll go make up the couch for you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Blaine returned a few minutes later to find Kurt slumped against the cabinet beneath the sink, eyes closed and his legs splayed in front of him. Blaine knelt and tucked an arm beneath Kurt's legs, the other wrapping around his upper back. "C'mon," he whispered. "Let's get you back to bed." Blaine carefully made his way down the hall to the living room and set Kurt down on the couch, tucking a blanket around him.

"Blaine?" Kurt murmured.

"Yes?" Blaine replied, his fingers brushing Kurt's hair away from Kurt's forehead.

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm really, _really - "_

"Hush." Blaine rested a finger on Kurt's lips. "We'll talk about it once you're feeling better." He kissed Kurt's forehead, then crossed the room to settle into the recliner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **So sorry to keep all of you waiting. The holiday weekend snuck up on me and I got busy in a hurry!

This story has 4 chapters and an epilogue.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Kurt finally woke four hours later, groaning as he stretched on the couch. Blaine had dozed for a while before forcing himself to get up and make something for breakfast. He cleaned up the kitchen and their bedroom before returning to the living room and sitting on the floor near the couch with a book. When Kurt stirred, Blaine turned and knelt next to him, raising a hand to trail his fingers gently down his cheek.<p>

"Mmm," Kurt murmured. " 'wer."

Blaine laughed gently. "What was that, sweetheart?"

Kurt groaned again. "Shower," he said.

"You sure you want to get up?" Blaine asked.

Kurt frowned. "I feel gross." He opened one eye. "Help me get clean, please?"

Blaine sighed. "Okay, babe." He carefully peeled the blanket away and helped Kurt sit up. Kurt leaned against the back of the couch for a moment, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened them, Blaine helped him stand up and they slowly made their way down the hall to the bathroom. Blaine carefully tugged the sweatshirt over his head and quickly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and let it fall to the floor. Kurt winced when Blaine's hands brushed against his back.

"Kurt…turn around."

Kurt froze, his eyes widening, and Blaine tugged gently on his shoulders, forcing him to turn until his back was facing Blaine. Blaine bit his lip to hold back a sob at the sight before him. Kurt's back was covered in scrapes and bruises from his shoulders down to the waistband of his pants.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, swallowing hard. "Kurt, where do you hurt, other than your head?"

"I…I hurt all over, Blaine," Kurt whispered.

"Kurt…Kurt what about-"

"Oh my god, no." Kurt spun around. "Blaine, I can't remember anything and everything hurts and what if-"

"Shhhh," Blaine hushed him. "Don't panic, babe." he grasped Kurt's face in his hands. "Let's get you in the shower, okay?"

Kurt took a shaky breath. "Okay," he said, voice small. Blaine gently tugged his pants down and tossed them aside, then pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water. He tugged off his own pants, then stuck a hand in the water to check the temperature.

Blaine climbed into the shower and held out a hand for Kurt to climb in. After pulling the curtain shut, Blaine pulled Kurt close. "Just stay standing, okay? I'll wash your hair and clean you up."

"Are you - " Kurt gulped. "Will you -"

Blaine kissed his cheek. "Yes," he whispered. "I will."

Blaine carefully shifted Kurt away from the water streaming onto them, then grabbed the shampoo and gently worked it into Kurt's hair. Kurt moaned a little as Blaine's hands massaged his scalp, and Blaine forced himself to ignore the arousal that began coursing through his body, blood heading south as his cock twitched.

Blaine tugged Kurt towards him, pushing his head under the water and rinsing the shampoo from his hair. That done, Blaine reached for a washcloth and the body wash and began gently trailing it along Kurt's body.

"Turn around," Blaine murmured. "I need to look at you."

Kurt's eyes flew open and he swallowed hard. Blaine cupped his face gently. "Breathe, babe," he whispered. "You're alright."

Kurt's shoulders rose and fell as he took a deep breath, and then he turned around.

Blaine slowly traced the cloth over Kurt's back, applying as little pressure as possible. He slowly made his way down Kurt's spine, pausing for a moment when the cloth reached the swell of his ass.

Blaine heard Kurt gasp, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips against his ear. "I'm gonna look, okay?" he whispered.

Kurt swallowed audibly. "Okay," he murmured.

Blaine nibbled on his ear for a moment before kneeling behind Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath, steeling himself and hoping for the best. The very thought of Kurt being abused in this way made him physically ill. He ran his hands gently down Kurt's sides before leaning closer and pulling his ass cheeks apart so he could see better.

Blaine knew what he was looking for. After years of sex with Kurt, Blaine had become very, very familiar with how he looked, even hours later. He saw nothing to indicate Kurt had had sex recently.

Blaine dropped his hands and sighed heavily.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine stood slowly, his lips pressed together tightly. "Blaine?" Kurt asked again. "Blaine, what did you see?" Panic was creeping into Kurt's voice now.

"Nothing," Blaine whispered. "I don't see anything."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, pressing kisses along his jaw, sucking on the skin of his neck and slotting their bodies together. When he felt Blaine's erection press against his thigh, Kurt reached down and stroked it slowly.

Blaine grabbed his wrist. "No," he whispered.

Kurt jerked away. "What?" he whispered, mouth dropping open in shock.

"Not right now," Blaine said, tugging Kurt's hand away. "We need to talk first."

Kurt's face crumpled. "Don't you love me anymore?" he whispered, dropping to the floor and burying his face in his hands.

Blaine reached forward and shut off the water. "Of course I do," he whispered. "But you're exhausted, and you don't need to pass out in the shower because you're trying to get me off." he held out a hand. "C'mon, let's go dry off and get dressed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **For new readers: Discussion of violence is present in this chapter (nothing graphic, promise!), so tread carefully if such things upset you!

After this, we just have the epilogue!

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>Kurt sniffled and took his hand, allowing Blaine to help him stand up and step out of the shower. Blaine grabbed a towel and rubbed it quickly over Kurt's head, then down each of his arms before wrapping it around his waist. "I"ll go get you some clean clothes," he said, wrapping a second towel around his waist. "Just...sit here," he pushed Kurt onto the closed lid of the toilet. "I don't want you falling down cause you're too weak to stand." He turned away and had a hand on the door handle when Kurt spoke."<p>

"Blaine?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

Kurt's gaze was focused on his lap, his hands twisted together. "Could I...borrow something from you? Please?"

Blaine smiled softly, stepping back to press a gentle kiss to his temple. "Of course."

He left the room, leaving the door open behind him as he walked to their bedroom to pick out clothes for each of them.

When Blaine returned a few minutes later, Kurt was standing at the sink, gripping the countertop fiercely, his arms trembling with strain. Blaine dropped the clothes to the floor and wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso. "What on earth were you _thinking_ getting up on your own?" Blaine scolded.

"Wanted to brush my teeth," Kurt mumbled, relaxing his hold on the counter. "My mouth tastes disgusting."

"I was planning to help you do that once we got you dressed," Blaine sighed. He slid a leg between Kurt's and shifted closer, dropping his arms as he reached for Kurt's toothbrush and toothpaste.

"I can do that," Kurt protested, taking the items from Blaine. "I just...I need more hands if I want to stay upright, I guess."

Blaine returned his arms to Kurt's waist, squeezing tight. He kept his grip firm as Kurt brushed his teeth twice before returning his toothbrush to the holder.

"Better?" Blaine asked.

"Much," Kurt replied, relaxing into his embrace.

"All right." Blaine stepped away, his hands moving to Kurt's shoulders to turn him around. "Let's get some clothes on you so we can go talk."

Kurt stiffened, his head dropping to his chest as his hands clenched into fists.

"Hey." Blaine placed a gentle finger beneath his chin, raising Kurt's head back up so he could look him in the eye. "I love you. I'm still a little mad at you, but I absolutely love you."

Kurt gave him a watery smile. "I love you, too," he whispered.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him gently, then bent to pick up the clothes he'd thrown on the floor. "Can you get dressed without my help, you think?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Yeah. I think so..." He took the clothes from Blaine, tugging the shirt over his head before dropping the towel from his waist. He nearly toppled over as he tugged the pants on, but Blaine pressed a steadying hand to his side, holding him upright. Once Kurt was dressed, Blaine quickly got dressed as well.

"Couch or bed?" Blaine asked after he'd hung up their towels.

Kurt gave him a confused look.

"For our talk," Blaine clarified. "Should we sit on the couch or on the bed?"

"Bed," Kurt replied. "I..." He looked away. "I'd like to lie in your arms while I talk about what happened. If...if that's okay."

Blaine clasped one of Kurt's hands in his, bringing the other up to gently cup his cheek. "Of course it is," he whispered. He tugged gently on Kurt's hand. "Come on; wrap your arms around me while we walk."

The two of them slowly made their way down the hall to the bedroom, Blaine settling up against the headboard and Kurt crawling between his legs, his back resting against Blaine's chest as Blaine wrapped his arms around him. Neither of them spoke for a little while, and then Kurt broke the silence.

"I went to a bar," he said quietly. "I can't even remember the name, but it wasn't one of our usual places. I had the bartender make me the strongest drink they offered and downed it in one gulp. When I asked for another, he told me to ask again in fifteen minutes because it probably hadn't hit me yet." Kurt shifted a little before continuing. "I drank the next one more slowly, and I remember being tugged out the door once they closed because I couldn't get my feet under me properly." He slumped a little, his head resting on Blaine's chest as he sighed. "I walked for a while; I don't know how long. And then...these guys showed up - two or three or four - I can't remember..." Kurt paused and took a shaky breath.

"Hey." Blaine tugged him closer, leaning down to press a kiss to his hair. "You're safe now."

Kurt sniffed. "I know. It's just...scary...because the details are so fuzzy and it could have been so much _worse_-"

"But it wasn't," Blaine interrupted gently. "Do you remember what happened next?"

"They dragged me off," Kurt murmured. "They were shouting things at me, but I couldn't understand anything because my brain was so foggy. One of them threw me into a wall, and the pain in my head cleared my mind a little." Kurt laughed softly, but there was no humor in the sound. "They wanted my _jacket_ of all things. For once, I wasn't getting beat up for being homosexual." Blaine could almost hear him roll his eyes. "One of them kept telling me to take it off, but I couldn't make my fingers cooperate. They flung me to the ground and started kicking me...and that's the last thing I remember. When I woke up, I was behind that dumpster, my clothes soaking wet and my jacket gone. I suppose I should be grateful they didn't steal anything else."

"And...that's when you called me?" Blaine guessed.

"Yeah." Kurt sighed. "And you know the rest so..."

Blaine didn't respond. Kurt worried his lower lip between his teeth as he suppressed the urge to fill the silence.

"Kurt."

"Yes?" Kurt replied, voice small.

"Why did you leave last night?"

Kurt closed his eyes as the memories of their argument came flooding back.

_Blaine closed the door gently behind him, hoping Kurt would be asleep and not wanting to wake him. It had been a very long week for both of them, and Blaine was looking forward to collapsing into bed next to his fiancé and sleeping in the next morning._

_"Blaine."_

_Blaine jumped at the softly-spoken word. He peered into the darkness, eyes straining to see where Kurt was._

_"You're late. Again."_

_Kurt's voice was quiet. Far, _far_ too quiet, which could only mean one thing._

_Kurt was angry. Furious, more likely, and Blaine couldn't blame him. He'd been stuck at work for twelve, fourteen, sometimes sixteen hours this week. He'd promised to be home by eleven tonight, and the clock was steadily creeping past midnight._

_"Kurt, I -"_

_"Save it," Kurt interrupted, voice rising."I am sick of dealing with this." He strode angrily into the kitchen, grabbing his coat from where it was draped over a chair._

_"Kurt -" Blaine stepped towards him._

_"I am DONE dealing with this - with you and this…this _bullshit_." Kurt snatched his keys from the hook by the door and jammed a hat on his head._

_"Kurt, wait -" Blaine reached a hand out to him._

_"I'm going out."_

_"Kurt!"_

_The door was slammed in his face, and Blaine slumped against it, tears racing down his face._

"Your job is more important than I am," Kurt said softly.

"My jo- _what_?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shrugged out of his embrace, turning to face him. "Your job is more important than I am. You've hardly been home for _weeks_, and when you are here you're either eating or sleeping. And you bring work home and lock yourself away." Kurt rubbed a hand over his face. "Do you remember the last time we slept together?"

"Last night," Blaine replied immediately.

"I don't mean in the same bed, Blaine. And unless you took advantage of me while I was drunk..."

"I would _never_ - " Blaine began, affronted.

"You collapsed on top of me and _fell asleep_, Blaine," Kurt said, his hands twisting in the sheets. "You came home and dragged me in here, tore off our clothes and barely took the time to prep me. And then you fell asleep while you were _still inside of me_ and I hadn't even come!" He stood shakily, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Didn't you wonder why I haven't let you do anything more than kiss me?"

Blaine stared at him, mouth agape. He _had_ wondered, but the two of them had been so busy that he'd just assumed everything was fine, especially since Kurt hadn't mentioned anything.

But that...that really wasn't an acceptable excuse, Blaine realized. The entire time they'd been dating, their relationship had been about communication, about talking about _everything_ so they could be comfortable with each other, and about being _equals_ in the relationship.

Blaine swung his legs over the bed and stood, moving over to Kurt and cupping his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning up to kiss his forehead. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, for making you feel like this."

"Something has to change, Blaine," Kurt said quietly, arms still crossed over his chest. "I can't possibly marry you if this is how our relationship will be."

Blaine felt like his heart was being gripped by a vice. "What?" he whispered.

"I need to come first," Kurt said. "Before your job, before your own family. _I_ need to be the most important thing to you."

"You are, Kurt," Blaine said, dropping his hands and reaching for Kurt's. "You _are_ the most important thing to me. I _love_ you."

"Prove it," Kurt whispered, locking gazes with him. "Don't just say it, Blaine. Do _something_ to change the way we are."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I will," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

><p>On Monday when Kurt came home from work, Blaine was standing in the kitchen in his loungepants, several pots and pans on the stove in front of him and <em>something<em> cooking in the oven.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked as he hung up his coat. "You're _never_ home this early."

" 'it my 'ob," Blaine said around a mouthful of food.

Kurt smacked him. "What have I told you about talking with your mouth full?"

Blaine swallowed, grinning. "I quit my job," he repeated.

Kurt froze. "You _what?"_ he demanded, voice rising. "Are you _insane? _We can't -"

Blaine silenced him with a finger to his lips. "If you're worried about money, we're fine. I did get compensated for my overtime, and I've made some investments that have drawn a nice profit. Plus, the magazine loves you, so your job isn't going anywhere. I'll just draw from my savings until I find a new job." He dropped his hand and returned to the stove.

"Blaine."

Blaine turned to him, eyebrow raised.

"What really happened?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed, reaching forward to turn down the burners. "I spoke with my superiors first thing this morning. Told them I wasn't willing to work more than ten hours in a day, and I wouldn't be bringing home work anymore. When they asked me why, I told them my family has to come first, and I couldn't keep the schedule I had unless I was willing to lose you - which I'm _not_." Blaine shook his head. "One of them had the gall to suggest I wait to start a family - and that the 'person' I was with would be willing to wait for me to be settled in my career. I looked at him and said 'And how long will that be? Five years? Ten? I've been here for three years, and, if anything, the hours have gotten longer and the workload more intense. I don't see any of _you_ leaving the office before 8pm, and all of you arrive before I do. Were _your_ partners willing to wait?' And when my question was met with silence, I set down my case file and said, 'That's what I thought. Goodbye, gentlemen.'"

Blaine grinned sheepishly. "That's the toned-down version of the meeting, but the end result is the same: I'm currently unemployed, and you can have me whenever you want."

Kurt remained motionless, and Blaine's expression fell. "Kurt? I know this probably isn't what you wanted, but it seemed like the best way - "

"Shut up," Kurt interrupted.

Blaine snapped his mouth shut.

"You," Kurt whispered, stepping forward. "You are absolutely and _utterly_ insane." He was mere inches from Blaine now. "And I love you so much." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

"Hey...hey..." Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back. "Why are you crying?"

Kurt pulled away. "Because you're _perfect_," he whispered. "And I can't believe you did this for me."

"For us," Blaine corrected. "Because I love you and want to spend every day of forever with you. And I can't do that if I'm so engrossed in my work that weeks go by without me actually talking to you." He glanced over at the stove. "Dinner's ready, I think. Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring everything over?"

Kurt sat down, shaking a napkin over his lap as he did so. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Mmm?" Blaine glanced at him as he set down the first bowl.

"How many kids do you want to have?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Final chapter for this story, everyone! I initially posted this to my Tumblr, and had people clamoring for just a little bit more because Chapter 4 didn't _quite_ seal everything up.

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>-Five years later-<strong>

"DADDY! DAAAAADDDDYYYY."

A little girl ran down the hall, water streaming from her clothes and leaving a trail behind her. Her hands were clenched into tight fists, arms pumping at her sides as she ran.

"In here, Lucia," a voice called from down the hall.

She ran faster, her feet slipping on the floor as she skidded into the study. "Daddy," she whimpered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, sweetheart." Her father pushed away from his desk and held out his arms. "Come give me a hug."

Lucia rolled her lower lip between her teeth. "What about your clothes?" she whispered. She had been taught very early that touching or hugging Daddy when she was wet or dirty was not allowed.

"They're not nearly as important as my little girl," he said said, holding his arms wider. "Especially when she needs a hug."

Lucia dashed forward and flung herself into his arms, sobs finally breaking free as she soaked his shirt with tears and the water still dripping from her clothes.

"What happened, darling?"Kurt murmured, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Lucia sniffled, her sobs quieting to hiccups. "Did Scott get you with the hose again?" She nodded into Kurt's chest, her little arms still wrapped tight around him.

Kurt stood up, lifting her into his arms. "Let's get you into some dry clothes, and then we'll go talk to Papa, okay?"

Lucia nodded again, sniffling and rubbing her face against his chest.

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them were outside, Lucia holding tight to Kurt's hand. "Did you see Papa earlier?" Kurt asked.

Lucia nodded.

Kurt stopped and knelt down. "Where was he?"

"Over there." She pointed to the shed.

"Would you like a piggyback ride?"

Lucia nodded, and Kurt turned around and held his arms behind his back. Lucia climbed up and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging tightly.

Kurt jogged away, Lucia giggling in his ear as she bounced against his back.

"Blaaaaine? Honey, are you in here?" Kurt peered inside the dimly-lit shed. He winced as a series of crashes greeted his ears.

"I'm back here," Blaine called, his voice muffled.

"Blaine, your son soaked my daughter again."

Blaine finally emerged from the mountain of tools. "I'm pretty sure they belong to both of us," he said, smacking at his shirt. "You just pretend he's not yours when he misbehaves."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Either way, Lucia came running to me earlier, absolutely drenched and crying like her heart was broken. You need to come with me to find Scott so we can have a family discussion."

Blaine sighed. "He and Lucia were playing with the kids next door earlier. He's probably still there." He stepped forward, arms extended. "Mind if I carry you over, peanut?" he asked. "Daddy is better at making sure Scotty listens."

Thirty minutes later, the four of them were sitting in a circle on the floor of the living room, listening to Scott's side of the story and realizing that, for once, he hadn't meant to soak Lucia at all. Their friends had been teasing her, and both Scott and Lucia had lashed out - Lucia by darting forward, ready to tackle them to the ground, and Scott by turning the icy stream of water on them.

"Lucia never fights back," Scott said quietly. "She always stays behind me and lets me deal with them."

"This has happened before?" Kurt asked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was handling it," Scott insisted. "Usually, all I have to do us threaten to tell you guys, or their parents, and they stop."

"And today they didn't," Kurt said quietly.

Scott shook his head. "No," he whispered. "And everything they're saying is a lie, and today they made her start crying."

"What do they say?" Blaine asked.

Scott looked down at his hands, which were clasped tightly in his lap. "Just...stuff." He shrugged.

"Scott." Blaine reached over and rested a hand on his knee. "What do they say?"

"That our mom didn't want us and that's why we live with two guys instead of a mom and a dad. Except...they didn't use the word 'guys.'" Scott's lower lip was trembling a little, and Lucia had started to cry again. Kurt gathered her close, and Blaine tugged Scott into his lap.

"You both know that isn't true, right?" Blaine asked. "Your mother loves you just as much as we do."

Lucia sniffled and nodded against Kurt's chest, but Scott remained silent. "Scott?"

"It's not right," Scott said angrily, rising abruptly, his hands clenched at his sides. "It shouldn't matter who we live with, it shouldn't matter that I have two dads and a mom instead of just one of each."

He collapsed against Blaine. "It's not fair, Papa," he whispered. "And I know Mom loves us and visits when she can, but they don't understand."

Blaine wrapped an arm tight around his small body and whispered, "I know, Scotty. I know."

That night, Blaine called Mrs. Hendricks over to keep an eye on the twins while he and Kurt went next door to talk to the boys' parents. The Randalls were shocked by their sons' behavior - they had never spoken badly of Kurt, Blaine or their children - and Mrs. Randall had no idea where the boys had even heard such language.

Mr. Randall, however, seemed to have a few ideas, and excused himself to go speak with his sons.

The next day, the elder Mr. and Mrs. Randall drove up around noon. The two of them left within the hour, Mrs. Randall holding a handkerchief as she wiped tears from her eyes and Mr. Randall striding angrily to the car.

The Anderson-Hummel family later learned that Mr. Randall's father had been the one influencing his grandchildren. He had been informed that he would have to stop if he wanted to continue to see them.

Grandpa Randall stopped coming over after that day, and a few days later, Grandma Randall paid a visit to the Anderson-Hummel household, arriving with a sad smile, an apology, and fresh pumpkin pie. Lucia's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw it, and after a brief exchange with her parents, she and Grandma Randall headed to the kitchen to slice it up for an afternoon snack.

To this day, Grandma Randall spends just as much time with Scott and Lucia as with her own grandchildren.

And both Lucia and Scott refer to her as simply "Grandma" because, as Lucia said one day: "I have two daddies and a mom. That means I can have three grandmas, too."


End file.
